Bear Cub
by liquid-thought
Summary: Benny accepts that he can't change Dean's home situation. What he can do is help Dean forget about it and enjoy himself.


Dean whined and stopped moving, panting heavily into Benny's shoulder. Large hands spread wide over his skin, skimming up and down his sides soothingly. A pair of panties still clung to one of his thighs, Benny hardly having the patience to rip them all the way off once he'd seen Dean wearing them.

A pink tongue darted to wet plump lips and Benny watched the movement avidly, cock throbbing in Dean's tight hole. Bright green eyes looked up at him sheepishly, almost apologetically. Stress at home bled over in the other aspects of Dean's life and sometimes he had trouble getting off, pushing himself almost too far because he was afraid of disappointing the ones he cared for the most.

Benny came away from the headboard and wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing him slowly. Dean whimpered into his mouth, hugging his shoulders desperately. The number of times Benny had almost beaten the shit out of John Winchester were getting harder and harder to keep track of. It was especially bad at times like this, when Dean was supposed to be relaxed, free from the pressure of his home life, the responsibility to be a working adult taking charge of his younger brother when he was barely eighteen. His father should have been the one to do these things, Dean should have always smiled the way he did when Benny would do something as simple as work on the Impala with him. Lately, though it was a struggle to even make that happen.

He trailed kisses down Dean's jaw, nibbling his neck tenderly. There was an audible click when Dean swallowed. "Daddy..."

Benny moaned quietly and licked his way to Dean's ear. "S'alright, Suga, I'm here."

Dean rolled his hips minutely, sighing softly as his muscles started to relax. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Shh, you got nothin' to be sorry for, pretty Boy." Benny was probably the only person on the planet that could get away with calling Dean any of these things. Though it was only because Dean knew they weren't meant to mock when they came from Benny.

In the confines of their bedroom, doors locked and curtains drawn, Dean knew he was safe. Benny wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't use him or toss him aside. The lesson had been hard learned and had taken a great deal of patience, but there were times when Benny could see that Dean understood. He knew Benny valued him, not his usefulness or his obedience, but him as a person. Maybe he didn't understand why, but he knew nonetheless.

Dean's hips started pivoting again, Benny's fingers digging into the flesh of his ass. Some of the tension had died down, draining further when the both of them formed a good rhythm. It was all he could do to keep from marking Dean up and down, putting dark splotches all over his skin to act like a warning to anyone thinking to look. Also as a reminder to Dean when he was gone that he had more than just one home to head to when all was said and done.

Teeth pinched his earlobe, moving down to scrape across the hinge of his jaw. He smiled and turned toward the teasing mouth, catching another kiss. Benny leaned back and rested against the headboard again, pulling Dean with him. Immediately Dean melted into his chest, thin hands clutching his broad shoulders.

Dean started trying to move faster, but Benny kept him slow with sharp nails, fingers squeezing hard in warning to take it easy. There was a noise, almost like a hiccough and Benny just wanted nothing more than to flip them over and make Dean forget who he was, have him make unrestrained sounds like that half-sob until he was crying and crying out. This boy was his, the body and the heart and he would take both apart and reform them as many times as he could.

"Gotta take it easy, Suga, want it to last." Dean whimpered, shaky breath fanning out across the side of Benny's neck.

His cock was leaking precome onto the older man's stomach, sliding through the steady dusting of hair as they formed an easy pace. When he was sure Dean wasn't going to try and exhaust himself again, Benny let his hands wander up. The smooth skin of Dean's back was a pleasure in and of itself, tan and supple, it caved under the slightest pressure. He could remember letting Dean top, the way the boy had gone crazy over Benny's nails digging in. There were welts and scratches for days, his teammates congratulating him on getting a feisty girl. If only they'd known the truth.

Dean gasped, hips speeding up naturally, fullness and pleasure making him need. "Daddy, please. God please, Daddy."

Benny bit his lip and growled, tearing into Dean's shoulder blades, drawing hot trails down to his ribs. "What'ya need, darlin'?"

"Just... hng, fuck!" Dean let out a sob, clawing at Benny's chest and shoulders. "Nn, Papa."

Benny jabbed up, heels slipping on the sheets, and chuckled breathlessly. "Already doin' that, Suga."

Dean's hips were still moving, angle changing just enough to rub the head of his cock more firmly into the man he was riding. "Wanna c-come, Papa, please."

Benny's head fell back, mouth spreading into a smile as he palmed Dean's ass greedily, loving the way he could feel the muscles shifting beneath his fingertips.

"You know all you gotta do is ask, baby Boy."

Dean keened, a high whining sound that was followed up with a renewed energy in the way he pushed back into each thrust. He sat straight up, barely able to keep his head upright as he twisted his hips in a way that looked suspiciously like moves Benny had seen on public access belly dancing lessons.

One of Dean's hands drifted up to run through his hair, fingers tangling up the same way his face screwed into a pleasured grimace. His eyes were half-lidded but still sharp, pert little mouth pouted just perfectly. Spit and sweat slick lips moved, but Benny was too focused on the looks to hear the word.

Dean repeated himself, more desperate than the first time, his hole clenching on Benny's cock. "Please, Daddy, let me come. Fuck, I need it."

Benny dug his feet into the mattress and began putting more strength into driving himself into the tight little body straddling him, jostling Dean as the boy sat in his lap. A sharp nod was all Dean needed, his free hand sliding down Benny's chest and stomach, cupping and massaging his balls before the slender fingers wrapped around his dick, squeezing almost too hard. Dean grunted and eased his grip, jacking himself quickly.

"C'mon, Cub, come for your Papa Bear." The deep drawl was accentuated in the smoothness of the bass, words barely slipping out as a whisper because Dean was dragging Benny right to the edge with him.

Dean's eyelids fluttered, chest hitching around his moans. Benny knew the moment the boy came, his body clamping tight, thighs tense and spreading just a little wider, sinking down completely. Benny pushed up and up, unable to get in further as his body froze and he came with a hoarse groan, relaxing as he emptied himself into the slick heat. Dean convulsed, hands and body thrown forward for Benny to wrap his arms around and hold tight.

"Oh, God." Dean moaned and sobbed against him, hips still trying to shift and thrust. He shook and shook, panting so hard Benny thought he might hyperventilate. "God, Daddy. Fuck." He nuzzled Benny's neck and chest, kissing him and biting him gently. "Mm, fuckin' love you."

Benny smiled and rubbed his back, calming the quaking and drawing him through the aftershocks. "Love you, too."

He kissed Dean's temple and moved enough to slip free, Dean's sated sigh making him smile wider. His lips went right to Dean's ear, another kiss pressed to the shell before he spoke. "My good boy, aren't you?"

Dean smiled and hummed, melting into Benny's hold. It was a good thing Dean had packed an overnight bag, because there was no way Benny was letting him go home until that smile left the bed.


End file.
